The Sith Imperium Sentinel Issue 1 - Inaugural Edition
Under new management- KALDAR RE-ELECTED IN A LANDSLIDE By Areeya Nisto, TSIS Associate Editor MOS ARES, TATOOINE -- In a ceremony that doubled as the grand opening of the Sith Imperium's new colony on Tatooine, Mos Ares; Praetor Ruu'san Kaldar was sworn into her second term as Praetor of the Sith Imperium. In an election battle that turned sharply negative, Praetor Ruu'san Kaldar triumphed over Darth Vaguest winning 63% of the vote. The Emperor Salvatus presided over the swearing in ceremony and convened the first council meeting of the 4th High Council Term. Praetor Kaldar addressed the council and as she did in her first inaugural speech made a plea for unity. Praetor Kaldar's reelection marks the first time a Praetor has been reelected since the creation of the Office of Praetor. Darth Erasis, Praetor Emeritus declined re-election after the end of his term. Praetor Kaldar's landslide win gives her a clear mandate and vindicates her after nasty political ads threatened to tarnish her legacy in the office. In a statement released publicly by the Imperial Palace the Emperor's spokesman praised the Praetor's re-election. "His Majesty, the Emperor, is pleased with the results of the recent election." Said Imperial Palace Spokesman, Rion Traevco. "The Praetor has served with distinction over her two years in office. The Emperor is confident that his government is in good hands." VINDICTIVA LIVES AGAIN By Lord Caela Cravell, TSIS Force and Religion Reporter MOS ARES, TATOOINE -- Darth Vindictiva, the former Imperial Regent, Crowned Princess and sister to the Emperor was resurrected by the Emperor of the Sith Imperium in consort with the successors to the Dread Master Union. This shocking revelation was made clear when the resurrected Princess, now a Dread Master, Vindictiva arrived at Mos Ares flanked by Dread Master Erasis and potential Dread Master successors Darth Vemara and Darth Nolus. The dreadful quartet subjugated the Imperium Garrison at the palace within minutes. In the early moments of the encounter Darth Andrekios and Dread Master Vindictiva were involved in an altercation which led to Darth Andrekios being thrown over the balcony of the Imperial Palace and incurring severe injuries. Witnesses report that the altercation likely had something to do with the recent scandal which involved Praetor Ruu'san Kaldar and an unseemly holophoto. While the intent of the Dread Master's arrival was uncertain at first, Mos Ares authorities rushed to halt their advance. The prevailing thought in the beginning of the encounter was that the Dread Masters were attacking the city. As the group approached the Sith Imperium Secondary Academy, the Dread Masters met Darth Ray'ak, Darth Azu'lae, Grand Moff Occlus, a Squad of Imperial Soldiers and the Dowager Empress. Dread Master Vindictiva informed the group that the Emperor had decreed that the Dread Masters would be taking the role of governors of the Six Sectors and that this encounter was simply a demonstration of power. Darth Ray'ak and Grand Moff Occlus yielded at the revelation with Grand Moff Occlus ordering her squad to stand down. The Wrath, Darth Azu'lae and the Empress Dowager refused to yield to the Dread Master leading the Emperor himself to possess the Dread Master and assert his authority. Darth Azu'lae who seemed unable to accept the Dread Master's authority, fled the scene. The Empress stood her ground and challenged Dread Master Vindictiva to a duel. In the Arena of Mos Ares, Dread Master Vindictiva and Darth S'rahnia engaged in a fevered battle. Darth Vindictiva prevailed and the Dowager Empress bent the knee. Explaining the new order and the encounter the palace released a statement. "With the not to distant memory of the Civil War in mind, His Majesty the Emperor, has seen fit to solidify the governorships of the Six Sectors." Said Imperial Palace Spokesman, Rion Traevco. "The Emperor assisted the Dread Master in resurrecting Princess Vindictiva who will serve as a member of their Union. This new Dread Master Union will jointly and individually as governors of the Six Sectors. All citizens are to accept their authority." Some in the government who refused to identify themselves for fear of reprisal are concerned about this move by the Emperor. "The Dread Masters are fear incarnate." Said one source. "I don't know if the Emperor knows what he has unleashed on his people." That source was found dead as of the printing of this issue. SITH IMPERIUM TIMES EDITOR-IN-CHIEF FOUND DEAD By Visarion Greeves, TSIS Investigative Reporter VOSS KA -- Rodeia Viathru'nakawra Roderick, Editor-in-Chief of the now defunct Sith Imperium Times, was found draped over her personal computer console after a freak accident led to her Voss Ka apartment environmental controls leaking toxic carbon monoxide. Authorities found that her console was opened to her editorial last week criticizing Praetor Kaldar for censoring profane political ads amid the praetorial election. Rodeia Viathru'nakawra Roderick was the spouse of the late Grand Duke Wrendan Roderick the great uncle of His Majesty, Darth Salvatus, Emperor of the Sith Imperium. She is survived by her three sisters and a brother who remain loyal citizens of the Chiss Ascendancy. Imperium Authorities have ruled out foul play after investigating the tragic accident but some citizens close to the late editor suspect her death was not an accident. The Sith Imperium Sentinel reached out to the Office of the Praetor. "The Praetor offers her condolences to the family of Rodeia Viathru'nakawra Roderick." Said Praetorial Press Secretary Mivos Tennk. "While the Praetor and the late editor did not see eye to eye on many issues the Praetor acknowledges that Rodeia was a woman who spoke her mind and faced up to the consequences of any action that she took. That is commendable." "As for the wild speculation behind her death constructed by conspiracy theorists we have no comment." The Imperial Palace issued a statement as well. "His Majesty, the Emperor, mourns the loss of his Great Aunt." Said Imperial Palace Spokesman Rion Traevco. "The palace would ask that the media respect His Majesty's privacy in this matter." When asked about the rumors circulating around the editor's death the palace issued a fiery reply. "Let me make this perfectly clear." Said Traevco. "Any speculation that the Praetor is responsible for this tragic accident, voiced publicly, will be treated and prosecuted to the fullest extent of His Majesty's law." NEW, OLD FACES COMPRISE THE FOURTH COUNCIL By Saria Secondus, TSIS Government and Politics Correspondent MOS ARES, TATOOINE -- On the evening before the inauguration the names of the citizens who would comprise the government of the fourth term were released by the Imperial Palace. Among the most notable changes were the creation of the Ministry of State Security and the Appointment of a new Hand and Wrath. The list of the Fourth Term's officials is below: Citizens appointed to Aristocratic Rank (in order of seniority): # Darth Takhisis, Hand of the Emperor # Darth Erasis, Hand of the Emperor # Darth Ryshias, Wrath of the Emperor Citizens appointed to High Council Rank (in order of seniority of their ministry): # High Councilor Grand Moff Loret Occlus, Minister of War # Dark Councilor Darth Candicia Thul, Minister of Expansion and Diplomacy # Dark Councilor Darth Jaudulis Kresh, Minister of Law and Justice # Dark Councilor Darth Ray'ak Athan, Minister of One Sith Philosophy and Education # Dark Councilor Darth Vicros, Minister of Intelligence # Dark Councilor Darth Asavian, Minister of Mysteries and Ancient Knowledge # Dark Councilor Darth Andrekios, Minister of Science, Labor, Technology and Treasury # Dark Councilor Darth Tykas, Minister of State Security # High Councilor Moff Leski, Minister of Bounties and Contracts Citizens appointed to Deputy Minister Rank (No seniority implied): # Keeper Ishtar'rie, Deputy Minister of Intelligence # Master Hunter Chriskrayt, Deputy Minister of Bounties and Contracts # Chief Ambassador Darth Si'alla, Deputy Minister of Expansion and Diplomacy # Grand Admiral Darth Zaarin, Deputy Minister of War # Knight Commander Darth Rey'a, Deputy Minister of State Security # Grand Inquisitor Darth Xaketh, Deputy Minister of Law and Justice EDITORIAL: NEW NAME, NEW MANAGEMENT, NEW BEGINNING By Tal Varnok, TSIS Editor-in-Chief For 238 successful issues, Rodeia Viathru'nakwara Roderick, was the heart and soul of the Imperium News Network. She has great successes but towards the end of her tenure and before her tragic and accidental death she made great mistakes. She used her editorial right to attack the sitting Praetor of the Sith Imperium and thus lowered the Sith Imperium Times into the mud of petty politics. She did this for reasons of principle. Rodeia Viathru'nakwara Roderick deeply revered her role as given to her by His Imperial Majesty, Lord Emperor Darth Arestenax, long may he watch over us. Never-the-less there are consequences to even principled actions. This dark moment, however, provides us a chance to reassess and to begin anew. So on this, the first issue of the newly named The Sith Imperium Sentinel, we take this opportunity to recommit to the people of the Sith Imperium what we see as our duty. We will tell you what you need to know, when you need to know it. We will do our best to bring glory to the Imperium and we will tell the stories you want to hear and those the Emperor wants to share with us. This is our mandate. We will not fail, under pain of death. We at The Sith Imperium Sentinel formally apologize for our predecessor's rash actions against the Praetor of the Sith Imperium and we look forward to her glorious second term. Glory for the Sith Imperium, long live the Emperor and may the Force ever serve us!